


Intertwined

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, Making Love, PWP, holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Also known as 'Imagination 2: The Electric Boogaloo'.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> you know what time it is

"Be gentle, Geno.." Mario stared into Geno's eyes. His voice quiet, but relaxed.

"I promise." Geno gentily planted a kiss on Mario's forehead.

Geno let out a deep breath before gentily inserting himself into his lover. It felt so warm and tight. And it was all exactly how he wanted it to be.

"Mmh.. Geno.." Mario mewled. He wrapped his arms around Geno's neck as he felt Geno inside him.

Geno gentily rocked back and forth at a slow and simple tempo. He didn't want to fuck him senseless (yet). But rather, ease him into it. The puppet gasped a bit from how good it felt.

Mario started to pant from Geno's slow thrusts. They felt so sweet yet so amazing at the same time.

Geno cupped Mario's thighs as he picked up the pace a bit. He was not too rapid, but not too slow either.

"Faster.. Ah~.." Mario whimpered. He buried his face into Geno's neck.

Geno did as Mario asked him. And started going slightly faster. Still being gentle. It was all an amazing feeling.

"Stars.. I love you." Geno breathed between moans.

"I.. I love you too.." Mario responded. Smiling a bit from the affection.

The thrusts continued for quite a bit. Until Geno felt himself tighten. He knew Mario had the same feeling too. And with one last moan, Geno came inside Mario.

Right after Geno came, Mario relaxed his body. Allowing himself to relax om his bed. Geno quickly pulled out and laid beside him.

"Did that feel good?" Geno asked.

"Of course it did." Mario grinned. Turning to see Geno with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks you for reading i should be sleeping


End file.
